


Sing For Me

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tag to the ep "Long Walk Down a Short Dirt Road."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm, challenge 209.

Okay, _maybe_ Starsky had been a little too enthusiastic. He hadn't intended to embarrass Hutch but... geez, his Blondie could sing just as good as Sue Ann, as good as anybody.

"Like an angel," he said and meant it, but Hutch only snorted in derision and disbelief. Damn, but Starsky had fucked this up.

"Don't know why you got so nervous, anyway. You're fine when you play at parties and stuff."

"It's different when it's friends," Hutch said, then added softly, "When it's someone who loves you."

_Oh._

"Sing for me," Starsky said. An apology, an affirmation.

And Hutch did.


End file.
